Solo las puntas
by Susset
Summary: Su cabellera que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, que por tanto tiempo había dejado crecer, ahora estaba en su gran mayoría en el suelo, ya que su amiga realmente cortó TODO lo maltratado


_**Disclaimer:**__ La historia original de "Naruto" y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

__**Solo las puntas.**

Después de ausentarse un par de meses por culpa de una peligrosa misión, lo que más ansiaba era entregar rápido el reporte y salir rápidamente rumbo a su hogar.

No había soportado estar tanto tiempo sin ella, realmente la extrañaba, extrañaba sus brazos alrededor suyo mientras dormían, extrañaba ser despertado con un simple beso, extrañaba sus regaños por sus celos excesivos –_Pero seamos honestos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no celaría a la exótica belleza que tenía como esposa?_-

Y sus celos no eran para menos, con lo bien que le queda ese uniforme blanco, y con lo hermosa que se veía cuando salían a pasear por la aldea.

Después de todo, su entrenamiento como ninja logro que tuviera un cuerpo envidiable para algunas y deseado para otros; con sus piernas torneadas, su pequeña cintura que solo hacia resaltar mas sus caderas y busto, ya que si bien era de tamaño promedio, con lo fina que era su cintura creaba un efecto que le encantaba; aunque odiaba que los demás miraran algo que le pertenecía.

Porque no solo era ella y su cuerpo, del cual conocía hasta el más mínimo rincón, sino que sus ojos verde jade y su largo y rosado cabello le quedaban a la perfección.

Le encantaba cuando sus ojos tenían un brillo de inocencia, cuando se sonrojaba y desviaba un poco su mirada…

¡Dios! Recordaba lo bien que se veía cuando estaba sobre ella, delineando su cintura, cuando ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y no dejaba de suspirar y soltar uno que otro gemido con su nombre y su cabello regado en la cama, le encantaba cuando se encorvaba y por ello su cabello caía en cascada, la vista era realmente hermosa y ahora que tenia esos recuerdos inundando su mente las ganas de llegar a su lado era incluso más grandes.

Entrego con prisa el reporte y salió corriendo de la oficina de la hokage, solo tardo unos minutos para pararse frente a su hogar y entro con prisa, esperando que ella saliera a recibirlo, pero lo que vio lo sorprendió.

**-Nee… Sasuke-kun ¿Pasa algo?- **pregunto realmente preocupada su acompañante mientras se tomaba un poco su corto cabello.

-**¿Sakura? ¿MI Sakura?- **estaba realmente sorprendido, tenía tiempo de no verla así, con sus botas ninja, sus calzas debajo de su falda marrón y su blusa del clan Haruno junto a su cabello corto.

Ella sabía que sería una sorpresa ¡pero no esperaba que se quedara callado tanto tiempo!

Hace unas semanas le había pedido de favor a Ino que le cortara un poco las puntas de su cabello ya que lo notaba algo maltratado, pero no todo sale como lo planeas, ya que esa misma tarde, cuando su rubia amiga había terminado lo único que quería hacer era matarla.

Su cabellera que le llegaba debajo de la cintura, que por tanto tiempo había dejado crecer, ahora estaba en su gran mayoría en el suelo, ya que su amiga realmente cortó TODO lo maltratado, dejándola con su peinado de su adolescencia, su cabello corto sobre los hombros.

Pero al verse así una idea le paso por su cabeza, regresaría a su antigua vestimenta, al menos mientras no estuviera en el hospital donde tenía que usar un uniforme que realmente odiaba.

Al paso de unos minutos su esposo se encamino a su costado –**Dime Haruno ¿Castigaras a este vengador?-** claramente noto el doble sentido en sus palabras por lo que saco un kunai de su pierna y lo puso sobre el cuello de este, procurando que el filo solo lo rozara, cosa que realmente le encantaba al Uchiha.

**-Claro que te castigare, después de todo, cuando un ****_Uchiha _****presenta su arma en batalla nunca se retracta- **todo lo susurro mientras aun jugaba con el kunai sobre la piel del moreno.

Su respuesta fue un apasionado beso y que la cargaran obligándola a poner sus piernas en la cintura de él.

**-Prepárate para no dormir- **fueron sus últimas palabras antes de volver a besarla.

_Al final no mataría a su amiga por cortar "solo las puntas"_

**_FIN._**

* * *

¿Y bien... que tal? :33 Espero que les gustara, tenia tiempo de no escribir nada sobre esta pareja *O*! recien me di cuenta de que todas mis historias deberian terminar en un lemmon -w- pero bah~ yo era una perversota en mis años de dolescencia (?) ok no debian saber eso! xDD

Me despido~ Gracias por leer y no olviden que cada día es una oportunidad para ller una historia SasuSaku

_Review (?)_


End file.
